LA OTRA
by muminSarita
Summary: Songfic. Después de dejar a Escorpius en la estación para que el muchacho vaya a Hogwarts, Draco tiene que enfrentar la realidad y al amor que nunca pudo olvidar. DrG


**Nota extra: **Este archivo ha sido corregido gracias a la ayuda de Sirenita. De todos modos, si siguen encontrando errores, no duden en hacermelo saber. Ya cambié también el nombre de Melissa por Astoria quien según Rowling es la mujer de Draco.

Para refrescarme y para que no se aburran demasiado esperando mis actualizaciones les presento un one-shot Draco-Ginny ¿Quiénes más? Con spoilers del último libro.

Estoy usando dos tipos de narrador y no se si se me ha dado bien, pero a mi me ha encantado, espero les guste y que me dejen saberlo si es así y si no es así ¡también quiero saberlo! ;)

**Abstrac: Después de dejar a Escorpius en la estación, Draco tiene que enfrentar la realidad y al amor que nunca pudo olvidar**

Canción de Pedrito Fernández (suspiro) música ranchera ¡Qué Viva México!

**- -**

**D&G D&G D&G**

"**LA OTRA"**

La vi en la estación, a ella, a su esposo y a sus tres hijos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella sigue siendo tan bella, su rostro todavía destella confianza, su cuerpo sigue pequeño y delgado a pesar de tres hijos.

_La otra, que como sombra_

_me acompaña en mi camino_

Sabía que iban a estar ahí, primero traté de esquivarlos pero ese no hubiera sido yo, tenía que verla, verlos a todos, a sus dos hijos retratos de su padre y a su hija, pelirroja, copia fiel de ella, quizá ahora luzca como una chiquilla cualquiera pero si el tiempo le pasa como a su madre llegará a ser capaz de robar cualquier corazón.

Hasta el de alguien como yo, alguien que antes de ella, creyó no tener uno.

_es un amor que como enigma_

_ni el olvido, ha de llegar_

_por que ella siempre_

_esta conmigo_

Pero en realidad la veo muy seguido.

Siempre supe que una chica como ella no se iba a quedar de ama de casa, su mente es inquieta como la mía y yo de ninguna forma me encerraría en una oficina: jugamos quidich y en general somos rivales, ella con los Chudley cannos, yo con el Pudlemore United, pero este año, hubo mundial y acabamos en la selección, los dos. Y hacemos un equipo extraordinario.

Ginny Potter. Pensar que pudo ser Malfoy -suena mejor- ya han pasado 16 años de eso ¿Y por qué demonios sigo pensando en ello?

_La otra, la que soñé,_

_la que creí una vez perdida_

_sigue viviendo muy adentro_

_de mi vida_

Quizá por que no he conocido a nadie como ella, quizá por que mi esposa jamás se va a comparar. Y no es que Astoria no sea bella, tal vez lo es más que Ginevra: tiene el cuerpo de una Venus y unas manos hábiles. Pero es que…

_esa mujer aquí en mi ser_

_sigue encendida_

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que esto me pasó a mí?

FLASH BACK

--Draco—un hombre de cabello grasiento y larga túnica negra miraba a un joven rubio detrás de su escritorio—te llame por que tengo un trabajo para ti.

--¿Cuál?

--Sígueme—el entonces director de Hogwarts se levantó de su asiento.

Caminaron en silencio a las mazmorras, tres personas permanecían sentadas en silencio, cuando Draco se fijo bien, se dio cuenta de que estaban _inmóviles._

--Vigila a estos tres—le dijo simplemente al llegar.

--¿Tan solo?—preguntó el rubio con voz altanera.

--Van a ordenar esta aula…cada estante—el director saco su varita—_Ennervate._

--¡Esa espada le pertenece a Harry¡Dumbledore lo dejo en su testamento!—las tres personas se pusieron de pie y los miraron con odio, la pelirroja gritaba con una expresión de seguridad que Draco sólo había visto en su madre.

--El señor Malfoy—Dijo Snape mirando a Draco—los vigilará mientras cumplen con su castigo.

--¿Esta basura?—la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, Draco reaccionó, avanzó sacándose la varita de la túnica y apuntándole directo al cuello a la chica.

--Mucho cuidado con lo que dices—masculló el chico—o Potter tendría que aparecer de donde quiera que este para recoger tus cenizas.

--Malfoy—lo llamó Snape.

--¡Eso Malfoy!—Neville fue el que habló--¡Ataca a una chica desarmada¡Termina de mostrarnos lo fino de tu educación!

--¡Basta los tres!—intervino el director. --¡He dicho que ustedes limpien¡Y a ti que los vigiles¡Nada más!

El director Snape salió del aula, dejando a los cuatro estudiantes dentro. Draco bajó la varita y se fue a sentar al escritorio.

--Limpien entonces—ordenó arrogante a Ginny, Neville y Luna.

La chica rubia había cogido un balde y un trapo y ya había empezado a limpiar los escritorios, Longbottom se había puesto a ordenar los frascos de un estante, la pelirroja en cambio, seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando desafiante a Draco.

--¿Qué esperas tu para empezar¿Que Potter venga a rescatarte de tu castigo¿Ese idiota¡Mientras tú luchas aquí dentro, él esta fuera¡Oculto como el cobarde que es!

--¡Harry no es ningún cobarde¡Tu si!

--¿Qué?—reclamó Draco en un susurro y le clavó la vista.

--¡Sólo sirves a quien tu sabes por miedo¡Eres como tu padre por miedo¡Tú eres un cobarde!

--Ginny—la llamó Neville suavemente—Ginny no tienes varita.

--¡Eso!—ella parecía cada vez más fuerte--¡Eres tan cobarde que no te enfrentarías a mi varita en mano!

--Ginny…—Neville y Luna se le habían acercado y trataban de tranquilizarla.

--El día que quieras pelirroja—le dijo Malfoy bajándose del escritorio. --¡Pero ahora cállate y limpia! _¡Silencius!_

Ginny tuvo una sensación extraña en la garganta, el hechizo de Draco parecía haberle quitado la voz, descruzó los brazos y hubiera ido a lanzársele a golpes pero Neville y Luna la detuvieron.

--Por favor Ginny—susurró Neville, déjalo ya.

--No nos vamos a rendir Ginny—apoyó Luna. —Vamos a luchar más…pero no aquí…y no con él.

--Es una basura. Tu lo has dicho—dijo Neville.

Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente y cogió un trapeador, aunque siguió mirando a Draco con odio, no tenía voz para gritarle lo que pensaba, se concentró en la limpieza para que los dejaran ir y que les dieran sus varitas para poder recuperar su voz.

Draco la miro un instante, sus ojos le decían sobre el desprecio que la chica le tenía, su cara y su cuerpo en general le mostraban su fuerza, una mujer de armas, una traidora de sangre más que orgullosa. Una chica como la que Draco no había visto, como la que no conocería jamás.

FIN FLASH BACK

Astoria Malfoy entró al estudio de su esposo, lo encontró con una copa de vino enfrente, la llamó la atención su expresión pensativa y que la copa estuviera llena.

Draco apenas y levantó la vista para observarla. La mujer llevaba puesta una túnica naranja oscuro que hacía que el color de su pelo y sus ojos, café oscuro, resaltaran junto con su piel bronceada.

--¿Draco?—lo llamó suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. --¿Qué haces?

--Pensar.

--Yo también estaba pensando—dijo ella tomando la copa del escritorio—que estaremos sin Escorpius un trimestre completo.

--Ajá—el no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención.

--¿No te da eso una idea?

Draco entendió lo que su esposa quería, se puso de pie y fue hasta el otro lado del escritorio, con una sonrisa en los delgados labios, rodeo la cintura de Astoria.

--Muchas.

FLASH BACK

--No pensé que a la gente como tu le interesaran estas cosas Malfoy--dijo una voz juguetona a su espalda.

--Me interesan.

--¡Ah!—Draco no entendía por que la pelirroja le sonreía. —¡Suerte entonces!

El joven terminó de vestirse y cogio su escoba, ese día, los equipos de quidich de la liga inglesa se daban cita para seleccionar nuevos jugadores, Draco esperaba entrar con el Pudlemore United, pero con tal de conseguir un puesto para poder empezar a independizarse cualquier equipo le vendría bien.

Se unió al grupo de quienes esperaban ser buscadores, cuando niño había querido ser cazador, sin embargo se había ido dando cuenta que no era su fuerte el trabajo en grupo, en cambio por su cuenta sabía hacer las cosas bien.

Una de las muchas pruebas que les hicieron había consistido en formar pequeños equipos, a Draco le había tocado con Ginny, no le importaba demasiado en realidad, sólo tenía que demostrar que podía atrapar la snich, ya se había lucido en las pruebas anteriores.

Sin pedirlo él, cuando la pelirroja se le cruzó le dedico una sonrisa, misma que sin quererlo él, le devolvió.

Cuando vio pasar la snich, Draco se enfiló a por ella, pero distraerse durante un ínfimo segundo le cambio la vida, en realidad sólo se había girado para acomodarse el cabello, pero la había visto, Ginny iba cayendo, su escoba había sido golpeada en la cola por una bludger.

En un movimiento rapidísimo, estiro el brazo y gracias al cielo que la snich le quedó a distancia, descendió en picado y alcanzó a coger a Ginny con la otra mano.

Tarde recordó que ya no le quedaban manos para sujetarse de la escoba, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio por el peso de Ginny, se sorprendió de lo ágil que era ella, la pelirroja logro montar la escoba con una especie de pirueta.

--Gracias—le susurró sujetándolo por la espalda. —Con esto seguro que entras a un equipo.

--Aja.

Al fin, Draco levantó la mano triunfante y mostró la snich a los directores, entrenadores y jugadores de los equipos presentes.

--Oye pelirroja—dijo cuando aterrizó y Ginny se bajo de su escoba—me la debes.

--¿De verdad¿Y qué quieres?

--No se ¿Qué ofreces?

--Pues… te puedo invitar a comer… si quieres—la voz de ella sonaba fresca en sus oídos.

Y una hora después ya estaban comiendo, silenciosamente al principio ¿qué se podía esperar de dos personas que tenían dos años de no verse y que encima nunca antes de ese día habían dado señales de llevarse bien?

--¿Ahora me dirás por que lo hiciste?—preguntó Ginny con toda la seguridad que habían sorprendido a Draco en un principio.

--¿De qué cosa que hice hablas?

--Recogerme hoy ¿Qué más?

--Debes atribuirlo a mis ganas de estropear el mundo.

--¿Qué?--preguntó ella sonriente.

--¿Por qué más sino ganas de estropear el mundo evitaría que sufrieras daño?—Draco no entendió por que ella reía y parecía de pronto tan amable con él.

--Gracias—dijo Ginny cuando paro de reírse.

--No tienes que agradecerme nada Weasley—dijo el limpiándose quitándose la servilleta de las piernas. —Ya me he cobrado—concluyó y se puso de pie para luego salir del lugar.

Volvió a encontrarse con Ginny cuando los equipos publicaron las listas de las personas con quienes querían hacer tratos para que formaran parte de sus equipos.

--Así que te escogieron Draco.

El rubio giro para ver a la dueña de esa voz, le sorprendió ver que la pelirroja seguía hablándole amablemente y además ¿lo había llamado Draco?

--A mi también aunque otro equipo, supongo que nos enfrentaremos algún día

Draco seguía mirándola sin hablarle y ella ¿Por qué rayos seguía sonriéndole?

--¿Irás a la cena de hoy?

--Aja.

--Ahí te veré—ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esa noche, la dirección de deportes mágicos, daba una fiesta celebrando la próxima reapertura de la liga y dando la bienvenida a los nuevos jugadores de los equipos.

Y esa fue la noche, Draco estaba en la pista con ella, no había podido rechazar la invitación de ella a bailar por que sus nuevos compañeros de equipo lo miraban significativamente, como si dijeran algo tipo "el que rechace a esta chica a de ser homosexual".

El vestido de Ginny, tenía un gran escote en la espalda, mismo que permitía que al sujetarla Draco sintiera la suavidad de aquella piel, la altura de Draco le permitía a Ginny apoyarse de su pecho y disfrutar la sensación de la loción que iba impregnada a él.

El par de bebidas que llevaban encima los dejaba bailar sin prejuicios uno con otro, la música que estuvieran cerca. Y por fin, una mirada de chocolate, le pidió al rubio acercarse.

Fue sólo un beso, uno que sucedió sin que Draco terminara de entenderlo, que el odio en los ojos de ella fuera cambiado, que se hubiera limpiado y en su lugar estuviera esa mirada profunda.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Draco despertó, se encontró con la mirada café de Astoria, tan parecida en unas ocasiones a la de Ginny… y tan distinta.

_Pero que tonto_

_si otra mujer esta engañando_

_este cariño_

_Sólo por ver en su mirar_

_un parecido_

Era solamente el color y nada más. No había profundidad en esa mirada, no existía dentro de ella esa capacidad de expresión, esa mirada no estaba acompañada de su voz, de su olor, del compás de su respiración. Era sólo el color de esa mirada.

_Aquel amor para el que nunca_

_tengo olvido_

Draco se maldijo internamente por esos recuerdos, había comenzado a salir con la pelirroja por consejo de su madre, había dejado de un lado los prejuicios, la había querido, la había… descubierto engañándolo.

Había sido Rita quien le había abierto los ojos, había escrito sobre su enemistad con Potter, del por qué la pelirroja lo había escogido precisamente para vengarse de Harry y un sin fin de cosas obvias, pero que sin embargo él no había entendido hasta ese momento.

Le había reclamado, varita en mano le había reclamado, y ella después de un año de salir con él, había confesado llorando que era verdad, encima había tratado de disculparse, había tenido el cinismo de decir que ahora era diferente ¡que se había enamorado¡Qué Harry ya no le ocupaba ya el corazón!

Herido en su orgullo más que en su corazón, aunque ya bien conciente del por qué la pelirroja le sonreía, por que sus miradas eran diferentes, Draco había salido de su vida

_Pero fui un tonto_

_debí arrancarme el corazón,_

_no sólo herirlo_

Y Potter había aparecido, libre Ginny, el había vuelto por ella gritando a los cuatro vientos que la extrañaba, que la amaba y quién sabe cuantas cosas más, y aunque ella se negó al principio, como esperando que Draco lucharía aunque fuera un poquito, reanudó su relación con Harry, y fue definitivo aquella vez, tras dos años se casaron.

Y Draco lo sabía, siempre había sabido que de aparecer ella querría regresar, algo en su ser le decía que debía creer en sus palabras, el resto sin embargo era mayoría, le decían que fuera orgulloso, que esa mujer simplemente no lo había merecido. Casi un año después, volvió a encontrase con Astoria.

_si otra mujer_

_esta engañando este cariño_

Ignorando las caricias de su esposa se levantó de la cama.

Mientras se arreglaba, Astoria lo llamaba de vuelta

--Hoy hay entrenamiento—fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar su escoba y desaparecerse.

_vete de mi, lejos de mi_

_no la he olvidado_

El entrenamiento fue bueno, la punzada de coraje que Draco sentía por el tiempo pasado le motivaba y trabajaba con su equipo al cien por cien.

**D&G**

Por la tarde había pasado al callejón Dragón, sus protectores estaban muy gastados y necesitaba unos nuevos. Entró a la tienda de equipo deportivo y la vio, los vio más bien. Por que eran ella y su esposo.

_La otra, la que soñé_

_la que creí una vez perdida_

Maldijo el momento, tras de los acostumbrados saludos, los Potters salieron de la tienda, él sin embargo deseo haberse ido con ella, haberla apartado de Harry cuando había tenido oportunidad y en ese momento ser el que la tomaba de la cintura para caminar.

_sigue viviendo muy adentro de mi vida_

_esa mujer aquí en mi ser_

_sigue encendida_

Cuando volvió a casa se encontró con Astoria esperándole frente a la chimenea, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria

--¿Y bien?

--¿Y bien qué?—dijo pasándola de largo con rumbo al comedor. —Sírveme—le indico luego al elfo doméstico.

--¿De quien se trata ahora Draco?—Astoria seguía con los brazos cruzados, lo miraba con un ligero resentimiento y se había parado en el marco de la doble puerta que daba al comedor.

Draco la miró. Parada de esa forma, siempre le recordaba a Ginny.

_Pero que tonto_

_si otra mujer esta engañando_

_este cariño_

_Sólo por ver en su mirar_

_un parecido_

--¿De qué hablas?

--¡Sabes bien Draco!—ella gritó y sus ojos se nublaron. —Estás todo pensativo, después de una gran noche te vas sin darme siquiera un beso ¡Estas engañándome otra vez!--soltó.

--No es cierto—dijo el secamente, comenzando a comer.

--¡Mientes¡Que haya sido hace tantos años no hace que lo olvide Draco!—las lágrimas corriendo a libertad por sus mejillas—Pero desde que nació Escorpius no había pasado.

--Y sigue sin pasar Astoria--¿Por qué no se levantaba a abrazarla? ¿Acaso no la quería? ¿Acaso no estaba orgulloso del hijo que aquella mujer le había dado¿Acaso no le era suficiente?

--¿Quién es Draco?

_Aquel amor para el que nunca _

_tengo olvido_

Draco vio a Astoria derrumbarse y siguió sin levantarse de su asiento, los gemidos de su esposa hacían eco en el comedor y en su mente… Y aún así no se levantó.

_Pero fui un tonto_

_debí arrancarme el corazón,_

_no sólo herirlo_

--Yo te quiero Astoria—fue todo lo que atinó a decirle a la mujer que ya estaba hincada en el marco cubriéndose el rostro.

--Ni siquiera… ni siquiera me has besado hoy.

--No deberías ponerte así—volvió a hablar. —Escorpius acaba de irse y tu ya estas toda dramática.

--¿Dramática?—masculló descubriéndose el rostro--¡Te conozco Draco¡Me jugaría a mi hijo a que estas pensando en ella ahora mismo!

_Si otra mujer_

_Esta engañando este cariño_

--Y nos quedaríamos sin hijo—Draco al fin se levanto y caminó hacia ella—por que no tienes razón.

Ella se resistió al abrazó, pero le permitió ayudarle para levantarse.

--Entonces Draco ¿por qué¿Por qué tus ausencias¿Tu expresión?

Comprendió, comprendieron ambos que no había una explicación para eso que los dejara bien plantados a los dos... Draco si estaba pensando en ella.

--Quiero irme Astoria. Lejos.

--¿Con ella?—susurró.

--No hay con quien ir Astoria, de verdad, sólo ir.

Draco tenía claro que dejar su casa, no significaba que podía ir con Ginny, por que ella a diferencia de él, era feliz con su marido y su familia.

_Vete de mí, lejos de mí_

Él merecía otra oportunidad, quizá no con Ginny, pero si con la vida.

Merecía encontrar a alguien que no se la recordara ¡al contrario! que fuera tan única como la muchacha pelirroja que un día dejo ir.

**D&G**

Ginny Potter compró "corazón de bruja" unas semanas después, le había llamado la atención ver a Draco en portada con un encabezado que decía "Más difícil de atrapar que la snich"

Cuando llego a casa, después de hacer las compras buscó la nota, se trataba de una entrevista en la que el rubio hablaba de su separación y de cómo lo tomaba su hijo.

"Permíteme decir que eres muy guapo" decía la reportera "¿Piensas buscar una nueva pareja pronto?"

"No" era la simplona respuesta que el rubio daba a tan directa pregunta.

"¿Por qué?"

El corazón de Ginny perdió el ritmo cuando leyó la respuesta. Acababa de identificarse en la nota, pero no podía ser.

Después de tantos años… **no, decididamente no.**

_No la he olvidado_

**D&G D&G D&G**

**D&G D&G D&G**

¿Es bueno? ¿Es horrible? ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar con su review!

Si ya lo leíste todo, por favor, dame tu opinión, si te gusto o no, te repito que quiero saberlo.


End file.
